Daniel Worse Timing
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Daniel hasn't heard from Jack in a while and decided to drop by unannounced


TITLE: Daniel's Bad Timing

AUTHOR: Alimoo 1971

RATING:

SPOILERS:

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Daniel hasn't heard from Jack in a while and decided to drop by unannounced

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis

DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: From 'Space Monkey1129' review "_Imagine what Danny would've said if he HAD been at the door!"_

Well I thought about it and I decided to write it. This one is for you Space Monkey 1129.

Please read ***Jehovah Witness*** first. Thank you Gregg for beta reading this short story for me :-)

Jack arrived home just after five on a Saturday morning. He walked into the master bedroom and stopped at the site before him which made him smile. Then he remembered what had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

He'd been at Home World Security in the Pentagon since zero six hundred on Friday morning 'cause of emergency on one of the off world sites. When that was sorted out he had a number of emergency meetings and paperwork to go through.

At the end of the day he was looking forward to heading home to a certain blue eyed brunette colonel who just got a week off after being away for over a year on the new ship the Hammond. She spent three other leaves with her only relative Mark, her brother.

Jack had managed to spend two hours of those three leaves with Sam but that was work related. She was briefing him on what been happening since they last saw each other.

When finished, Sam was beamed to Area 51 where a plane flew her to San Diego so she could spend a week with her brother and his family since Jack couldn't get time away whenever the Hammond returned back to it's underground bunker.

This time she was spending it with him since he manage to get four days off, but was called back to the Pentagon early that Friday morning. When he was just about to leave there was another emergency so he had to stay back to deal with it.

Then there was a surprise briefing with Dr. Rush and Colonel Young who were on Destiny. When he finally got that sorted out he was out the door before anyone could stop him.

He was lost in thought till he heard her voice.

"Hey" Sam said sleepily as he walk in the room.

"Sorry if I woke you," Jack told her.

Sam smiled. "I know you all to well. Come to bed."

"Sounds great!"

He start taking his clothes off and hanging up his uniform.

"Everything sorted out?" Sam asked as she watched him get undressed.

"Yeah, finally. You know retirement is starting to sound really good right now," he said and then climbed into bed, snuggling up to Sam and giving her a kiss.

"I bet it does. And just what would you do?"

"Move to my cabin. You can beam down whenever you want to," he suggested, giving her another kiss.

"MMM, sounds very good. Lets get some sleep."

"Sounds good." he said, falling asleep with her.

Three hours later there was a knock on the door. Then the door bell rang which woke both Jack and Sam up.

"I'll get it," Jack said as he got out of bed and walked out to the front door just as the door bell rang again.

A minute later Sam opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around. She got out of bed with the sheet around her. "Oh no!" she groaned and then she ran out to the door.

"Jack don't open the door!" Sam yelled.

Jack was still half asleep when he got to the door. There was another loud knock.

"Hold your horses!" Jack yelled as he unlocked it and opened it up. "What!"

"Woo... ah, Jack...," Daniel turned his back to Jack.

"Daniel!" Jack growled, and then they both heard "Jack don't open the door!"

"Daniel what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Ah, it's not that Jack! Can you..." Daniel stammered and then heard the door slam. He could hear what was going on, on the other side.

When Sam quickly slammed the door Jack turned around in shock toward Sam.

"Sam? What the hell was that for? It was Daniel for crying out loud!"

"Jack look at yourself!"

"What?"

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him to the full length hallway mirror. Jack looked at his reflection.

"Oh shit!" Jack groans. He'd answered the door buck naked with hickeys all over parts of his body that Sam gave him two nights ago. There were two above his nipples and one really big one above his shaved pubic area that Sam also gave him that same night. He also had a major hard on. Jack turned to Sam.

"Daniel saw this?" Then he groaned. "Daniel's never going to let me live this down."

"Go and get dressed," Sam ordered. He walked up the stairs. Sam tried not to laugh or giggle when she saw the purple marks on both of his butt cheeks. When it was clear, Sam turned and opened the door.

"Ah... sorry Jack... you surprised me..."

"Daniel."

He turned around and relaxed. "Sam! Hi!"

"Come in."

Daniel walked in as Sam closed the door and then walked into the kitchen to put the coffee on.

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"He got home three hours ago. I'll be right back." As Sam walk away she heard something which made her grin.

"No one would believe me that Jack shaved his pubic hair and got hickeys down there!"

The End.


End file.
